


Falling in Love under twinkle lights and blanket forts

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Where Isak and Even are roommates; Isak is in love and Even is a romantic nerd who builds blanket forts.





	Falling in Love under twinkle lights and blanket forts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been such a bad Evak fan, so here is some fluff.

Isak loves Linn and Eskild as his roommates. Don't get him wrong -they drive him crazy- what with Eskild's loud Disney-themed sexcapades and Linn's desire for absolute silence. But at the end of the day, they are the weird little family that took him in when he had nowhere in the world to go. So, when the landlord comes to them and says he's selling the place and that unfortunately, the new owners don't want tenants, it’s an automatic decision that they'll go in on another apartment together and Isak goes with them.

He loves them; they're his family and he's a broke Uni student who can barely afford ramen much less afford a place by himself.

Eskild insists on looking for a place with four bedrooms because he's delusional enough to think if they have space for her, Noora will leave William and move back in with them. He and Linn repeatedly tell him that Noora loves the floppy-haired douche. Noora might have questionable taste in men, but who is Isak to judge. Eskild doesn’t listen, and in the end, they are left with an extra room to fill. At first, they consider Jonas, but he and Mahdi find a place close to campus that works for them while Magnus decides to move in with Vilde and her mom to help out with the rent.

Linn has no one she likes enough at work that she would offer the space to, and most of Eskild’s friends are also past lovers which Eskild says would be _‘tres awkward.’_

So, in the end, they put up an ad for a fourth roommate with the hope they don't get a serial killer, and that’s how Even Bech Næsheim comes into their lives. The most gorgeous man Isak has ever seen in his 19 years. During the interviewing process, Isak doesn't dare open his mouth for fear drool will come out. Eskild being _Eskild_ and a _horrible_ human, not only realizes that Isak is dumbstruck by the guy’s beauty but also makes it the deciding factor for letting Even move in with them. Linn doesn’t care either way, and Isak is still stuck on stupid and is speechless to object, so Even moves in.

Even is respectful of everyone's space, shares his cooking and always has a smile on his face, even when Isak grunts at him in the morning on his way to coffee, which Even always has ready and strong like Isak likes it.

Making his way into the kitchen, he once again gives his usual mumbled greeting when he finds Eskild at the kitchen table and Even by the coffee maker.

“Good morning, kitten!” Eskild exclaims through a mouthful of food. Isak makes a face at the volume and the bits of the egg he can see being chewed as he sits across him.

“Morning,” he mutters, wanting coffee but also lacking the mental energy to pour himself a cup.

“Wild night?” Eskild questions with a smirk and Isak rolls his eyes because he wishes that was the case. He’s almost 20-years-old and he should be hungover from a night of hard liquor and even harder sex. Instead, he’s hungover from his biochemistry notes and his eyes hurt from reading too many flashcards well into the early morning studying for the final he has in a couple of hours.

“Yes,” he starts, his tone dry as dirt. “_Macromolecules of Living Organism_ is a rager.”

Even lets out a snort from the corner from where he’s standing, and Isak looks over at him for a moment, the guy has been their roommate for two months now, and Isak still can’t look at him for long. It feels like looking at the sun.

Even smiles at him before walking over and placing a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

Isak takes a sip and finds it sweeten to perfection, he’s not sure how Evan knows, but he feels warm inside, and he’s sure it has nothing to do with the coffee. “Thanks,” he says softly, biting down on his lip when Even just gives him another smile and a nod.

“You’ve become such a dull boy, Isak,” Eskild says with a shake of his head and mocking expression.

Isak takes another sip and sneaks a look at Even who is leaning against the counter smiling in their direction, obviously getting a kick out of his and Eskild’s interaction. “According to you, I have always been a dull boy, Eskild.”

“You are,” Eskild answers and continues with. “You should come to Bergen with Linn and me this weekend.”

Isak lets out a sarcastic laugh at that. “So, after finishing my final today, I should reward my hard work with a seven-hour train ride with you and Linn? Hard pass, all I want is to get through school today, come home and slip into a well-deserved food and sleep coma.”

“So boring,” Eskild sighs before turning to Even. “What about you? Any chance I can convince you to tag along with us?”

Even smiles that crooked smile of his that is perfect in its imperfection. “Thanks for the invite, but I have some movies I have to watch for my media class.”

“Movies for class,” Isak mutters as he finishes his cup of coffee and gets up to rinse it at the sink, hip checking Even to move out of his way. “Art and Media majors, I swear.”

Even returns the hip check, staying pressed against him. “We can’t all be future brilliant doctors, Isak,” Even teases him, his tone soft and gentle in a way that always sets Isak’s heart aflutter. “Some of us can only be future brilliant directors that will one day direct your biography.”

“The grumpy M.D,” Eskild says holding out his hands like he's holding an invisible banner. “Saving lives one scowl at a time.”

Isak rolls his eyes so hard he’s sure they are going to detach from his head, frowning up at Even when he hears him snicker. “You better come up with a better title than that, Mr. future brilliant director."

Even smiles at him, pressing his side more firmly against Isak’s. “I’ll work on it, give you the final approval.”

Isak’s suppresses the smile he always wants to let out around Even. “Acceptable.”

"You're awkward flirting, is exactly that. Awkward," Eskild comments, smirking when they turn their gaze from each other to look at him. Isak feels his cheeks burn, even as he glares a whole into his annoying roommate. "Have fun with that this weekend,” he gets up, grin firmly in place as he leaves the kitchen, in the distance they can hear him chuckling to himself.

“I sometimes think I should just smother him in his sleep,” Isak tries to joke to alleviate the tension in the room now that he and Even are alone. “I’d probably end up getting some humanitarian award for my service.”

Even huffs out a small laugh, turning to his side to face Isak. His bright blue eyes are twinkling with amusement. “You can pretend all you want, but I know that you would miss him.”

Isak scoffs in denial. “No, I wouldn’t.”

Even shakes his head. “You would; you love Eskild.”

“You don’t need to attack me with such slander, Even. Here I thought we were getting along,” Isak frowns playing up the look of displeasure on his face, Even’s grin tells him he’s not fooling anyone.

“My apologies,” Even says sincerely, though the corners of his mouth twitch.

“Hmm,” Isak lets out. “Not sure I believe you, but I don’t have time to argue with you right now.”

Even nods easily in understanding. “You have to get to your test.”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees but doesn’t bother to move, they have been pretty close to each other throughout their conversation, and Isak doesn’t want to step back or leave Even’s space.

In the end, it’s Even who moves back, and Isak ridiculously feels the loss. “Good luck. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Thanks,” Isak answers, his voice soft. All of a sudden, he feels timid and unsure. “I’ll-” he pauses, taking a breath. “I’ll see you later then?”

Even looks at him, his eyes locking with Isak’s and he holds his breath as Even studies him in a way that makes Isak think that Even is learning every secret Isak has, just by looking at him, after a moment Even gives him a small nod.

“Yeah,” Even answers, another beautiful smile on his face. “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

Isak arrives home, mentally and physically drained from his exam, questioning not for the first time if he wants to go into medicine or if he should throw in the towel now when he still can. He rolls his eyes at his silliness. Science, medicine, figuring out the way the body works is what has always excited him, and he knows he can’t give it up. Still, right now all he wants is to dive into his mess of a bed and disappear.

“Hey,” he hears from the living room, startling him from his stupor. He looks over and finds Even on the couch, laptop balanced on his knees, massive headphones around his neck.

“How did your test go?”

Isak shrugs making his way into the room; his movement sluggish as the day catches up with him. “I survived,” he says through a yawn. “I think it went well, though.”

Even’s mouth quirks upward. “That’s good. Linn and Eskild already left for their trip.”

“Thank god,” Isak says relieved. “He would have dragged out, saying goodbye, and the only thing I want in my life right now is my pillows and my blankets.”

Even laughs brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners the way Isak loves. “And here I was going to invite you to come watch a movie with me,” He motions at his computer.

“_Oh_,” Isak starts, pauses, he’s sure that there’s no way he’ll stay awake for a movie right now, but this is also the first time he and Even are alone without their other two roommates, and Isak desperately wants to spend time with the older boy he’s been slowly falling for. “I-“

Even waves him off at his hesitation. “Don’t worry about it; I get that right now I can’t compete with your blankets.”

Isak lets out a small laugh.

“Maybe later? After you’ve rested, we can hang out,” Even asks, and Isak isn’t sure if it’s exhaustion or his imagination that makes the question sound shy.

Isak nods quickly, because _yes_. Any time spent with Even is a welcomed, yes. Sign him up.

“Great,” Even says with a wide ecstatic smile that feels like a stroke with how soothing it is. “Enjoy your nap, Isak.”

* * *

Isak wakes up a few hours later to a soft knock on the door and an even softer call of his name.

“Isak?”

He takes a moment to sit up and stretches, letting out a satisfied sigh when his back pops pleasantly. There is another soft knock at his door, and he clears his throat before calling out.

His door opens slowly and Even stands at his doorway. Gone are the jeans from earlier and in its place are ratty grey sweats that hang low on his hips, his white bare thread t-shirt doesn’t quite meet the top of the sweats and as Even moves it shows a small strip of skin that Isak can’t help but stare at.

“Hi,” Even says, an amused look on his face as he looks at Isak and Isak reddens knowing how he must look. He had changed his clothes to his Simpsons t-shirt and a pair of sweats that made Even’s look new. His hair, he’s sure is a bird’s nest, like it always is after sleeping. “It’s after 7, you’ve been asleep for about five hours, and I thought you might be hungry, I made chili. Hope you’re okay with me waking you up for food.”

Isak opens his mouth to say that it’s fine but his stomach answers for him with an audible rumble. Isak looks over at Even, his face red and hot as Even bites down on his plump bottom lip to keep from laughing.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Even says letting out a chuckle after all. “Come on; I have us set up in the living room.”

Isak nods in agreement, and gets up, pointing to the bathroom first. “I’ll be in a minute.”

“Okay.”

Having used the toilet, Isak stands in front of the bathroom sink splashing some water on his face before he looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is indeed a mess, but he doesn’t bother to fix it now, it’d be too obvious anyway. “Do not make a fool of yourself out there, Isak Valtersen,” he whispers strongly at his reflection.

* * *

Walking towards the living room after his little pep talk, Isak comes to a stop; baffled at what he finds waiting for him. In the middle of the living room is a cave made of blankets, sheets, and pillows.

"What?" he gets out, looking at the boy in the middle of the chaos holding two bowls of chili.

"You said earlier that all you wanted was your pillows and blankets, so… " Even trails off, making a small waving motion, careful not to spill the bowls of chili.

"You made me a blanket fort," Isak finishes for him, taking in the way the kitchen chairs are acting as pillars, holding the blankets up.

"It seems silly now," Even blushes, shifting from foot to foot.

Isak shakes his head, a wide smile taking over his face. "No, it's not silly, it's awesome. Where did you get the twinkle lights from?” Isak asks pointing at the white Christmas lights that are strategically placed over the blankets, giving the whole thing a soft glow.

Even clears his throat looking down at his feet, his attitude bashful. “I called Eskild and asked him if we had any, he told me where to find them in the attic.”

“You asked Eskild, did you tell him why you needed them?” Isak grins even harder at the eye roll Even gives him.

“He wouldn’t tell me until I told him, so yes,” Even says, huffing when Isak laughs.

“Brave, he’s going to tease you forever,” Isak comments.

Even shrugs, no longer embarrassed. Instead, he gives Isak a long look that lights up something inside of Isak, leaving him hyperaware of everything around them. “Worth it,” Even answers, his voice soft in a way that is just for Isak and melts something inside him. “Shall we eat?” Even asks as he motions to the opening of the blanket fort.

Isak nods, not sure he has words right now that isn’t ‘I’m madly in love with you.’ He crouches down and gets in. The sitting area Even has created isn’t huge, especially for two guys 6 feet and over, but it’s not oppressively small; instead it’s a nice cozy space that leaves them close together. Their knees touch as they cross their legs. Even passes a bowl of chili over and pulls from behind him two sodas and a plate of bread.

“You thought of everything,” Isak says before taking a mouthful of chili, getting out a sound of approval at the rich taste of chili powder and a hint of cinnamon. “This is really good,” he continues after he’s swallowed.

“You sound surprised,” Even teases, as he opens his laptop and places it in front of them.

Isak shakes his head. “I don’t mean to; I know you’re a good cook. You’ve been taking pity on me since you moved in by feeding me.”

Even tilts his head to the side, a silly grin on his face. “You’re always eating ramen, Isak, if I don’t feed you some real food, you’re going to end up with scurvy.”

Isak scoffs, though he knows he’s blushing. “It’s not that bad.”

“I offered you some star fruit, and you looked confused by it,” Even continues.

“It’s not like it’s bananas or apples,” Isak argues. “Those are normal; everyone knows they’re fruits.”

“Sure,” Even concedes, his smile even larger. “But it does have _fruit_ in the name, Isak.”

Isak huffs. “I’m right then; you are taking pity on me.”

Even shakes his head, moving his spoon around but not eating. “No, not pity, I just-“

Isak waits for a moment as Even trails off. He watches as Even stares down at his bowl. “You just?” he asks softly.

Even lifts a shoulder in a shrug, before looking back up at Isak. His blue eyes so bright and kind that they leave Isak breathless. “I just like taking care of you, I guess.”

_“Oh.”_

“Is that weird?”

Isak shakes his head, not taking his eyes off Even. “No,” he says quietly. “It’s kind of you…sweet?” Isak says hesitantly, because it’s so much more than that, so much more, but Isak doesn’t think words have been created yet for Even’s kindness or how it makes him feel to have that kindness directed at him. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Even says tenderly. “But you’re welcome anyway.”

Isak smiles, his heart feeling lighter as it beats at a steady happy pace, he’s positive only happens around Even. “So, what are we watching?”

Even flashes him a happy grin. “I was feeling like a little John Hughes tonight. I already did all my classwork watching, so it’s time for 80’s fun.”

“Breakfast club?” Isak asks, hopefully. A few weeks after Even had moved in, they had a John Hughes night and out of the three they had watched; Breakfast Club had been his favorite.

Even doesn’t answer his question. Instead, he presses play, making Isak smile at the intro. Even pats the space next to him and Isak shifts until he’s sitting next to the boy. Warm from the body pressed against his side and the smile Even gives him. They sit quietly, eating their chili and slices of bread until there is nothing left, and their plates are cast aside. Even bobs his head when the dancing in the library scene starts and Isak watches utterly charmed by the sweet silly boy next to him. Even looks over at him with a playful smile, shaking his head from side to side until Isak is joining in with a laugh, his heart tripping all over itself behind his ribcage and Isak knows that his crush is so much more now.

“I like you,” he blurts out, unable to hold the words back a second longer.

Even leans over to pause the movie and turns to look at him. He’s silent, but his eyes are brighter than ever, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and it gives Isak the extra bit of courage he needs to continue.

“I like you so much, I-,” he stops and licks his lips. He can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears, but there is no turning back now. “I more than like you and it has been like that since the second I met you. I saw you, and I thought you were so beautiful, and then you moved in, and I got to know you, and it turns out that you aren’t just beautiful on the outside but beautiful on the inside. I’m a grump and a mess, and yet you always have a smile for me, like sunshine to my grey cloud. You go out of your way to feed me and watch out for me; you build me this fort to make my day better. But it’s you; you make everything in my life better. I like you, Even,” he finishes with an audible breath.

It’s just quiet between them afterward and Isak tries to wait it out, but it feels like time has stopped and he just can’t.

“Please say something,” he begs. “Seriously put me out of my misery or-“

A hand grips his neck and the next thing Isak knows he’s being pulled into a devastatingly perfect kiss. He’s been dreaming about kissing Even since the second he laid eyes on him and yet no amount of thinking or dreaming about it, has prepared him for the softness of Even’s lips; the taste of his mouth as it opens underneath Isak. It’s instantly addictive and the small part of Isak’s brain that is still working knows without a shadow of a doubt that he’s going to need this taste for the rest of his life to be happy.

Even moans into the kiss as Isak flicks his tongue against his, and the sound shoots through Isak like livewire waking up every inch of him. He scrambles forward, blindly climbing onto Even’s lap, letting out a sound of approval as Even anticipates his move and meets him halfway by pulling him towards him, his hands settling on Isak’s back and ass keeping him as close as possible to his body.

Isak pulls his lips away from Even’s, tipping his head back as he catches his breath. Even seems to have no such issues with his breathing as he latches on to the side of Isak’s throat, his teeth grazing against Isak’s skin as he leaves a trail of kisses.

“Fuck,” Isak groans as Even pauses his downward path to suck at the base of Isak’s throat. Isak thrusts his hips forward in response, and he’d be embarrassed by how hard he is from a few kisses if he didn’t feel just how hard Even is too; as Isak sits on his lap. Even’s hands grip Isak’s ass again and when Isak moves again with Even’s help, Even meets him halfway by tilting his hips upwards.

“_Even,”_ he drags out, the low pitch of his voice sounds foreign to his ears. “I-“

“Yeah,” Even gets out; his voice rough, and he tugs at Isak’s ratty t-shirt pulling it over Isak’s head.

“Damn,” he breathes out again as his eyes settle on Isak’s naked torso. “You’re so beautiful, Isak. So perfect, and I’m crazy about you. You’re all I think about, all I want, please tell me I can have you.”

Isak nods frantically, his heart thundering in his chest from the way Even is looking at him, like something special, like worship. “_Yes_, Even, yes, _please_.”

“Baby,” Even whispers, his eyes now the bluest blue, his lips parted, his expression close to awe.

Isak whimpers at the endearment, and he leans in pressing kisses anywhere he can. His hands go for Even’s shirt, and it soon joins Isak’s somewhere over his shoulder. With his hands firmly on Even he lets himself fall back into the pillows and blankets around them, letting gravity do the rest as he takes Even with him, both landing on the floor with a soft oomph. Even’s settles over him; as Isak spreads his legs to let Even rest comfortably between them.

Even hovers over him, a hand cupping Isak’s cheek, his thumb caressing the corner of his mouth and he smiles down at him, his eyes crinkled at the corners happily. “Smooth move.”

“You bring out the best in me,” Isak answers with a grin of his own when Even lets out a pleased chuckle. “You need to get your hands on me now, like yesterday already,” he says and thrusts upward, letting Even feel how hard he is in his sweats.

Even moans and drops his head, laying his forehead against Isak’s, running his nose alongside his. “You sure?” Even asks, his fingertips playing with the waistband of Isak’s sweats.

“I will literally explode if you don’t,” Isak answers completely serious and would blush at the chuckle Even lets out if it wasn’t for Even slipping his hands inside his pants and wrapping those long fingers of his around Isak’s dick. “Fuck,” he groans, the word ripping out from deep inside him. Even gives him a few tugs before he lets go and Isak can’t help the whine that escapes his lips at the loss.

“Needy,” Even teases in a gentle voice as he pulls on Isak’s sweats, slipping them down to his ankles. Isak doesn’t answer; instead he just quickly pushes them off his feet and spreads his legs again as Even settles down lower between them. Resting his head against Isak’s left thigh, he tilts his face to look at Isak.

Isak can feel Even’s breath close to where he is hard and aching. His hand wraps around the base. “You’re so beautiful,” Even whispers, right before his mouth closes around the head of Isak’s cock. Isak moans as the hot wet mouth closes around him and he clenches his hands, his fingernails digging into his skin to keep from grabbing at Even’s head. He uses all his force of will to keep from jerking up into Even’s mouth. Instead, he lets Even go at his own pace, sucking and licking, teasing Isak to the edge, his hand reaching down to play with Isak’s balls as he takes Isak deeper and deeper into his mouth.

“You taste good,” Even says as he pulls away, jacking Isak in a firm grip, his voice rough.

“You’re going to kill me,” Isak answers looking down at Even, helplessly driving into the hand as he takes in the glassy look of Even’s eyes and the way his pouty lips look ruby red and shiny from the spit.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Even smirks up at him, taking him into his mouth once more, all the way down to the root making Isak shout.

“I’m going to come,” Isak warns as Even bobs up and down, faster and harder and not letting up when Isak tries to pull him away. Isak arches back as the best orgasm of his life, slams into him. Even never once stops and swallows around him until Isak is left whimpering and oversensitive, pushing his head away softly.

Even presses one final kiss on Isak’s spent cock, letting out a pleased sound as he makes his way back up to Isak, laying on his side, his face inches from Isak’s.

Isak lets out a soft sound when Even leans in and gives him a soft kiss.

“What about you?” he asks against Even’s mouth, his hand trailing down Even’s stomach. He watches as twin red spots appear over Even’s cheeks.

“All good,” Even answers as Isak’s hand slips into his pants.

“If you tell me you came from blowing me, I’ll die from how hot that is,” Isak questions, his hand finding a wet mess. Even turns redder as Isak takes him in with wide eyes.

“If I weren’t already in love with you this would do it,” Isak says completely serious, his heart thundering at the wide-eyed and hopeful look Even gives him.

“Do you love me?” Even questions him quietly.

Isak pulls his hand out of Even’s sweats, wiping it quickly on the mess of blankets beneath them and turns on his side to face Even.

“Yes,” he answers honestly and unafraid, reaching out to touch Even’s face. “I love you.”

The smile Even gives him is golden under the twinkle lights and warmer than any of the blankets around them.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
